You Said You'd Never Leave Me
by Cap'n BunBun
Summary: -- Grissom/OC --Why Grissom never opens up to Sara... When you have been hurt, it takes time for the wound to heal... Ansty and Character Death Not Grissom though! - I'd be signing my own death wish if it was


Hey! I'm new. This is my first posted story... so be nice, please! I completely OWN this, all my own work... with no beta reader... so any mistakes will be corrected once I've been informed ( I know how annoying it is when you read a fic and the person can't spell).

For those who may not understand the _Italics_ are flashbacks. The story split into two parts, when 'it' happens and one year later, bear that in mind. Hope you enjoy, if that's possible for an angsty story .

Reviews would be highly appreciated Thankyou and goodbye!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gripped her to him, his shattered heart thudding painfully in its cage. Stinging sorrows slipped from his devistated face, silently splashing on her shrivelling form. His eyes; pools of painful emotion. Soft lips; pale, untouched. Redness patterned the windows to his soul. Shuddering breaths rolled off his tongue.

The rain blistered on, burning his crimson stained skin, making his tingling senses diminish into nothingness. His head hung low, sheltering his broken angel, his sodden hair blotting out the horror ahead of him.

_"I'll never leave you, " she whispered in his ear, arms encircling his neck. gently she pulled back and stroked his cheek, leaning into his lips._

His body shook in anger, clogged throat trembling his body. His head fell back, accusing eyes pleading with the weeping sky.

His hand lovingly caressed her clotted hair, her eyes fluttering, never truely opening. Her breath was thin and pain her open chest, nerves not cathing the cold.

_Giggling floated to his ears. Looking over his shoulder he saw a blur hurtling itself at him. Smiling, he opened his arms to the missile. He fell backwards down the hill, rolling with her in his arms untill finally resting in the flowerbeds. She smirked down at him. arms either side of his head, mischeif skipping in her eyes. She leaned down and whispered:_

_"I love you."_

He watched her fingers twitch, a ghosty tickling on his hand. Shakily he bought her hand up and softly kissed the back, ignoring the stabbing coldness.

_Her head lay on his chest, eyes dreamily following the clouds._

_"We'll always be together, right?" She sighed contently._

_"Yeah," he whispered, "always."_

Her screams echoed in his ears, the pain was evident in her twisted face. Her normally blushing cheeks distorted, lifeless; her normally cheerful lips crimson, lifeless; her normally smiling eyes twisted, shadowed, lifeless.

Gentle coos danced through the clouded scene, reassurance blurted, both lost in the stil frame.

_Her hand intertwined with his, her head resting on his shoulder as the sky transformed, being painted hews of orange and pink, stars slowly beginning to emerge._

_Slowly his head turned, placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead. She lifted her head and turned to face him, finding him kneeling on teh blanket beneath them._

_"Marry me?" He questioned her, smiling up nervously._

_Tears cascaded down her face as she delicately took his hand in both of hers and pulled him up into a warm embrace._

He lifted her up in his arms, her hair falling like a golden tainted waterfall, curling lightly at the ends.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

He carried her out, the bright streetlamps reflecting on the bloodied pair, asting a reddish glow to fall around them.

Screaming into the night he fell to his knees beside the empty road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booted feet trudged through the snow, soft crunches filling the air. Dark eyes surveyed the weathered rocks poking through the white blanket.

_"And do you; take him, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?_

_"I do."_

He gazed down at the sparkling untouched snow infront of the grave. Sighing, he crouched down, leaving his gifts as offerings.

_"Can we have lilies?" She pleaded, her eyes big and round, leaving his defences crumpled._

_"Yeah," he whispered, cradling her from behind, resting his head on top of hers._

Standing straight he stared down at the year old stone, right hand unconciously fiddling with his ring.

_She smiled up at him, hesitantly lifting the veil over her head._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

His shuddering sigh rang in his ears. His eyes, though closed, still saw the pure white lilies ahead of a snow topped grave, bound by a single small gold band.

_They ran down the isle, hand in hand, pushing through the doors. She grinned at him, pulling him into the car behind her. Laughing along, he reached out and lifted off a peice of confetti from her hair._

Hesitantly he reached down and slipped his own gold ring off.

_"Whats going on?!"_

_Frantic vioces. Scurried movements._

He lifted the lilies back up, sliding his ring up to meet hers.

_Glaring glints of flaming fury digging deep into flesh._

_Crying out he lunged forward catching her falling body, pearly dress stain deep tormenting red, tears streamed down his face, fragile words just a breath away._

"Happy anniversary."

He reached out and brushed the snow away from its place. Fingers traced the indnted name, him whispering it softly.

Head falling low, he turned and strode off.

"You said you'd never leave me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not brilliant, no, but I like it... well sort of... if it wasn't so angsty

Thankyou for reading!!!

TheSilentArtist


End file.
